<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чистая романтика by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653818">Чистая романтика</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2008-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2008-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [61]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чистая романтика</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Свет от пламени черных витых свечей в золотых чашах отражался, переливаясь по неровному своду грота, и терялся в черно-синей колышущейся воде. Серебряная дорожка лунного света изящным завитком заглядывала в пещерную арку и стелилась по бархату моря. Почти неслышно пели ундины из старой, потертой временем и многочисленными переездами шкатулки. Манящий аромат вкусно приготовленного ужина вызывал желание приступить к трапезе. Двое кормили друг друга с рук, смеясь, когда кусочки того или иного лакомства падали на землю. Они облизывали пальцы, не стесняясь фривольности жестов, и срывали тягучие, долгие и сладкие поцелуи. Не спеша, они избавляли друг друга от одежды, словно Адам и Ева перед Богом, чтобы вкусить яблока греха и познать иной рай, чем тот, что заповедовал им творец. Весь мир был для них — для влюбленных.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чистая романтика, — проговорил Шульдих, наводя фокус камеры слежения, и с благодарностью перехватил брошенную ему банку пива.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кроуфорд молча пожал плечами:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пиццу будешь?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С чем?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— С острой колбасой. Как ты любишь, — недовольно сообщил ему оракул, придирчиво изучая содержания доставленной только что коробки.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— А где твои анчоусы?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Хотел бы я знать, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд, смиряясь с тем, что сегодня фортуна от него отвернулась.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Пиво, пицца и я… — многозначительно улыбнулся Шульдих.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Действительно, что ещё надо для счастья? – невинно переспросил Кроуфорд. – Может, анчоусов?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>— Чистая романтика, — расхохотался телепат.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Дома не было ни черных витых свечей, ни грота с его неровным потолком, ни даже мало-мальски приличной музыки, потому как вкусы немца и американца не совпадали ещё ни разу за всю историю их сотрудничества. Зато у них был контракт на приличную сумму, билеты на Лазурный берег и официальное сообщение о том, что группа Шварц уничтожена: какой прекрасный повод пожить!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>